Susana
Susana is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort Susana is a Pro in Basketball, and her team is Pablo and Shohei. Her level is 1346+ (the 11th best). In Table Tennis, her level is 701+ (the first opponent in the 700s). In Swordplay she is also good and her level is 761+. In showdown, She is always seen with 1 heart except for level 9. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 27th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Susana is an Expert Mii. Trivia * In the Syriac, Susana's name means Lily pad. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * She is over 695 in all sports. * You can earn her badge by making 5 edits on Unknown Nationality articles. * Susana appears in 10 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 18, 19, and 20. Gallery SusanaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Susana, as seen in the portrait Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 9.28.05 AM.png|Susana as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (36).png|Susana in Swordplay Duel 20180208_202114.jpg|Susana and her teammates Shohei and Pablo in Basketball 2018-03-02 (65).png|Susana about to play a Table Tennis match DSC01951.JPG|Susana in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Another photo of Susana as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15319551065781116136421.jpg 2018-07-24 (19).png|Susana in Basketball at High Noon IMG_0769.JPG|Susana swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (55).png|Susana in Cycling 2018-09-28 (12).png Hayley, David, and Susana participating in Follow Your Face in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Susana, Misaki, and Chika participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Badge-17-1.png Susana, Marisa, Pierre, Jackie, Gwen, and Eduardo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (42).png 2018-11-15 (84).png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Susana wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Susana in Bowling.JPG IMG 1709.jpg Susana as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Category:Female Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:6 Letters Category:Cry Babies babies Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Top 15 Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Black Females Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Teenagers Category:Two-time Pro Category:Half-Pro Miis